A unexpected surprise
by yaoihime22
Summary: What's Naruto doing with the stoic Uchiha, Why is Kakashi on that tree. Is the love gone, what about our favorite silver hair shinobi. Read about a day from hell turned into a night better than fantasy. Kakanaru.Rated M for lemon. boy on boy.


What's Naruto doing with the stoic Uchiha, Why is Kakashi on that tree. Is the love gone, what about our favorite silver hair shinobi. Read about a day from hell turned into a night better than fantasy.

This story has been beta by our wonderful Imperial Mint and our lovely SilverFlameoftheWindScar.

.

Warning : This story contains sexual mature content for Boy X Boy. If you don't like it please hit the back button on the top and go find yourself some Het to read, and so everyone knows we only do yaoi.

Disclaimer : We don't own nothing.

Now so everyone understands there are two people in this account me yaoihime22 and my younger sis Dafny_Hime , this is the first finished story of mine the rest are combine work. So I'm proud to present my first story without anyone help other than our betas.

Sorry I had to put this up my sis made me, anyway on with the show.

One Shot Kakashi and Naruto , set after shippuden.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a week already; a week and his blond and the Uchiha bastard had been spending most of their time together.

_Of course I'm not jealous_, a very tired looking Kakashi stated, perched up on a tree while watching the two young men interacting together.

_It's not stalking! I'm just resting, and they happen to be where I am_, the silver hair shinobi defended himself in his own twisted mind.

"Suke-teme, come on! " a shout was heard, almost like a whine.

What does that bastard do that is keeping all his attention ? Kakashi berated.

One week of following them, unable to sleep and his mind was going out of control of all the things his active imagination made.

They had been going out for two months, at first Kakashi wanted to ravish the blond into next Sunday but after spending time with the bubbly innocent shinobi, he knew that it had to be special and was willing to wait for the right moment.

But suddenly the blond was seen all over town with the brooding Uchiha. Seriously the man never did anything, but all the sudden, his attention was directed to Naruto. He knew something was up.

_He better not touch him or I'll kill him,_ a stressed Kakashi stated in his tired mind.

All the sudden, his thoughts of how to torture and kill the last Uchiha were stopped as a happy yell was heard and the blond glomped the stoic raven and they both fell into the floor. To say Kakashi was livid was a short word for it. At seeing his blond smiling on top of the raven while said raven just smirked was the blowing point.

_I can't continue to see this. It's just too much. I need a drink_. And with that, the broken hearted man left for the well known sake house unable to hear the conversation that followed.

______________________________________________________________________________________

After getting everything confirmed, the blond was just too happy for what tonight entailed that he glomped the stoic Uchiha without a thought in the world.

After a few moments of laughing and getting up, the early conversation was picked up.

"Teme, are you sure he'll like it?" a weary blond asked his raven friend.

"Dobe, you're thinking too much of it," Sasuke tried to calm the hyper active blond.

"Teme! Don't call me that! And it's important for me," the blond whined, pouting his lips and making his sky blue eyes bigger if possible.

_This dobe is going to be the death of me_, the raven thought while trying his best to not give in to the blond's face.

"Usuratonkachi, he wouldn't be with you if he didn't want to! Now you have been hassling me all week for this just do it! Now, stop bugging!" the raven reassured in his own way that thankfully the blond new very well.

"I guess you're right, teme. Let's go eat ramen! Your treat?" the hopeful blond looked up.

Huffing and knowing that it was a losing battle once ramen was introduced to the mix, Sasuke pocketed his hands and lead the way to Ichiraku's. It was a good thing they were ANBU, or his wallet will be empty by the end of this meal.

Walking through town like always, they both received several stares, smiles, waves, and the all knowing looks.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a couple of years since Naruto became Konoha's Hero, Danzo's demise by Sasuke hands, Kakashi's new reign as Hokage, and the promise of Naruto following his footsteps . After Sasuke was done, he wanted to escape but Madara had made it impossible. But with some encouraging words (cough Naruto beat the crap out of him cough), he was able to work together as a team with Sakura and Kakashi to defeat the man and send him in the overdue trip to hell.

Tsunade had recover but decided to retire; she was tired.

Konoha opened its arms to both shinobi and even reluctantly accepted Naruto. In the battle, Kakashi had over used his Sharingan, which was nothing new, but it had been a little scary at one point and that's when Sasuke found out about the hidden love between his adoptive brother and his ex-sensei.

After berating himself, he told Naruto knowing the blond was oblivious to their sensei's feelings and with a little push from Sasuke and a punch on the head from Sakura, the blond had gone to visit Kakashi, and being the straight forward teen that he was, confessed only to be granted with the same feelings being returned.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

After eating, both men parted ways, Sasuke to his home to wind down from the exited blond and to clean the mess in his kitchen while the blond went to his sensei's apartment. He spent more time there than at his own place.

"Uzumaki, be a man and follow through! You know it's time, and it's the perfect day," the blond reassured himself and continue to hop along the rooftops to get there faster and prepare for tonight without knowing of a certain silver shinobi's feelings at the moment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

In another part of town Kakashi was sitting at a corner table drinking his sorrows away, knowing that it was time to go home and wondering where his blond was. He paid the tab and walked home at a snail's pace .

_It's lonely when Naruto is not at my place. I should ask him to move in with me_, the man thought.

_What are you talking about, Kakashi? He is probably with Sasuke. I mean, I'm older than him and he regrets his confession_. This train of thought continued until getting to his flat. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that his front door was unlocked.

Removing his sandals, forehead protector, and mask and not bothering with turning the lights on, he walked into his living room. Looking up, he noticed candle lights coming from the placed he was headed to.

"What's go-" but his word were stopped at the sight that assaulted his mismatched eyes.

There in front of him was his boyfriend sitting on the floor wearing black, tight pants and a sexy black wife beater surrounded by candlelight. His forehead protector was long gone, and his blond spiky locks fell gracefully all over his face. Next to him, the coffee table was full of several dishes and in the middle a 3 layer chocolate cake with a candle in the center.

His mind was racing with naughty thoughts of what to do with the cake while his heart was beating faster than usual at the intimate setting his blond had prepared for them.

"Okaeri, Kashi," Naruto purred seductively .

His mind unable to process any thoughts replied automatically, "Tadaima, Naruto."

Naruto extended a tan hand for the older man to take and tugged gently to sit him next to him.

"Kashi, what's wrong?" Naruto was worried. The look on his boyfriend said that he was confused. _Did he forget? _Naruto thought getting a new understanding .

"Kashi, did you forget?" The blond questioned looking up at the Hokage with those damn blue eyes shining with sadness.

"Wha-" Kakashi was still in his own world. His mouth felt dry and unable to reason. Seeing this, Naruto decided to explain.

"It's your birthday today, Kakashi. Did you forget ? " With that, the Hokage was socked out of his own mind.

_Damn. Did I really forget? Well, I have been busy watching over Naruto all this week. No, not stalking_, the silver haired man reasoned.

"Kakashi, I have been working all week to prepare this for you, and you forget?" the blond pouted, and that just made the older shinobi kiss the adorable pout away.

Suddenly, a relived Kakashi looked to Naruto and murmured to himself, "That's why he has been spending his time with the Uchiha," but was heard by the sensitive hears of the blond sitting next to him.

"Kakashi, don't tell me. You were jealous of the teme? " At the question, the older man's head shot up almost giving him whiplash.

_Did I say that out loud? _the older man thought.

As if Naruto knew the thoughts running through his boyfriends head, he answered, "Yes, you said it out loud, and yes that's why I was spending so much time with the bastard. He was teaching me how to cook this for you." Naruto's hand was pointed at the food on top of the coffee table.

Kakashi would have smacked himself over the head, but that was too out of character, even for him. He was worried over nothing, and his blond had been doing all this for him.

A sheepish smile was placed on the Hokage's face. "Ma, ma. Thank you, Naruto. I'm sorry I forgot." The man conveniently left out that he was in fact jealous. It was out of character for him, he knew. But he loved the blond too much, he had learned that after brooding the past week.

"It's okay, Kashi. Let's eat." And with a beaming smile from Naruto, they started eating. Small talk and playful flirting was passed from both men.

Kakashi was happy. The food was delicious, Naruto looked delicious, and the love for him shined from those ocean colored eyes better than any other day.

He couldn't ask for anything more. Well, he wanted Naruto under him, writhing and moaning, and for the blond man to move in with him but he knew he had a better chance with the latter request as a birthday gift.

Before he could ask hi, the blond stood from his place and bent over to grab the cake. Walking sensually with a little sway to his hips, Kakashi marveled on those tight gloves under the black, thin fabric. He looked up to see Naruto moving his head to the side, looking back at him.

"Kashi, don't you want dessert? Come." And without waiting for an answer, he walked instead to the kitchen and turned left to the silver haired man's bedroom.

He was expecting to see the blond on the desk eating the treat, but he was surprised yet again by the sight that assaulted him.

His recently new, bigger bed had silk, platinum silver sheets. The room was also lit up by candles, giving a faint sent of lavender . The cake was placed on the nightstand next to the bed, but that was not the delicious dessert waiting for him. On his bed in all his glory, leaning on the head board with his legs crossed, and his arms on his thighs, there lay his obsession, his blond lover naked as the day he was born.

The candlelight gave him an angelic look, and his tan skin contrasting with the silk sheets just made him the most alluring .

"I unwrapped your present, but I hope you don't mind. Why don't you inspect it to make sure it's what you like?" Naruto purred, and when the last word left his lips, with the help of his hands sliding down to his knees, he parted those hairless, delicious tan legs to allow Kakashi a better view of his manhood and that pink, puckered virgin hole just waiting to be assaulted.

Kakashi didn't know if this was a dream or a genjustu, but if it was reality, it was better than his torturing fantasies.

Naruto's face was red, obviously embarrassed by what he was doing, but willing to swallow his pride for the love of the man in front of him. He had gotten hold of several books of the yaoi collection Kakashi had and thought of several things that he might be able to do .

He had prepared for this in advance by showering, than taking a relaxing bath, popping a couple of painkillers to soothe the pain a little, and had removed the little hair that was left on his legs (which was something that Sakura had suggested. Why, he didn't know, but didn't dare to contradict the crazed, now pregnant woman. How Lee handled her was a mystery to most.) then had gone and bought the sheets . By the face on his boyfriend, that little stunt worked like a charm.

Before he could back out, he slowly dragged a finger on the side of the cake before placing it in his mouth and whispering, "And eat dessert while you're at it." Slowly placing the sweet confection in his mouth, he moaned at the sweet chocolate taste with his eyes never leaving the older man's.

The moan he heard was the snapping point for the shinobi, and with slow calculating steps and a feral look at his prey, he walked to the side of the bed, Naruto following him with his blue eyes that showed the lust mirrored in Kakashi's eyes.

Removing the finger from his mouth without removing his eyes from his lover, he scooped another bit of icing and pointed the finger to the older man a silent command to taste the treat.

Without giving a second thought, the silver haired man bent over and opened his mouth, allowing the finger to enter his mouth, closing it and swirling his tongue to remove the frosting, hearing another moan from the blond. After sucking on the finger to make sure everything was gone, he swallowed the treat and stepped to the side, finger sliding out of the pink lips and moving closer to the man on the bed. Placing his hands on either side of the blonds waist and one knee on top of the bed, he moved closer to the plump, peach parted lips and hungrily pressed .

Naruto placed his hands around Kakashi's shoulders and entwined his fingers on silver, silky strands thinking that the older man's hair was as soft as the sheets itself.

Slowly parting his lips and shyly sliding his tongue over Kakashi's lower lip to ask for entrance, Naruto surprised the silver haired man. Kakashi always had to initiate the kiss, but he liked this new Naruto . He immediately parted his lips and allowed the wet appendage to slide inside.

Slowly and hesitantly, Naruto explored the man's mouth, moaning as the after taste of chocolate assaulted his taste buds and a little something that was Kakashi himself .

The older man moved his tongue to meet the blond's, and a tortuous dance was created. As another moan erupted from the man under him, and he unable to contain the lust that was building up, he sucked the delicious tongue and pushed it inside the other's mouth. His own following shortly, after ravaging Naruto's mouth and swallowing the blonds moans he placed his other leg on the bed and hover over the younger man, grabbing the slim but curvy hips and pressed their bodies together, their hard erections rubbing. The blond man moaned loudly while Kakashi's grunt of appreciation was quieter, the need for air more than their lust made them part their lips and move back.

The sight that Kakashi was faced with made him almost come in his pants; it had been a while since his last relationship, and he had been holding back.

Once peach lips now a beautiful lust pink , swollen and needy, parted and panting for air, and a pink tint on both whisker marked cheeks, sweat had already began to coat the tan body making it shine in the dim light and those beautiful blue eyes that shone with love, lust and possessiveness made the man below him all the more alluring.

Kakashi wanting to hear more sounds trusted his hips to rub Naruto's erection, making it harder than before and receiving another moan of appreciation. Those sounds were the most addicting things he had ever heard, but needing more, he continued his assault.

Naruto, unable to contain himself from the pleasure that was been given to him threw his head back, closing his eyes in pure bliss.

One thought was momentarily revealed in his mind, _This feels so good it should be illegal._ Before his mind could process another thought, he felt lips on his neck and moaned at the sucking feeling and the torturously slow tongue tasting his skin.

Kakashi was in heaven at seeing the neck that was presented for him to ravish. Immediately, he lowered his head and licked the skin. The taste of sweat and Naruto made his mind dizzy. He kissed and sucked on all the skin that was presented, leaving red marks to let anyone know that this angel was his and only his. He continued his assault .

Moving his hand to pinch a pink nub, he gently rubbed it with his thumb, feeling how the nipple perked and started to stand at attention from the treatment, while Naruto could only moan at the pleasure of Kakashi's erection rubbing his own, his mouth sucking on a sensitive spot behind the ear, and his hand pinching and rubbing his nipple, rendering him unable to think straight.

The need to taste the blond more was becoming more unbearable, and he kissed a fiery trail toward the other nipple, feeling how Naruto's hands tightened in his hair . Placing his mouth over the unattended nub he sucked and bit on it gently while his hand worked on the other. Continuing the trail, kissing the man's stomach, and feeling the hard abs muscles move from his ministration, he removed is hands from the pert nipples and slid his fingers on the man's sides, leaving goosebumps.

Naruto was in heaven and hell at the same time, the assault on his nipples was overwhelming to his senses, the pleasure he felt was wonderful but he needed more and didn't know what. The trail of fire that was left from the fingers and the mouth were torturing him, and in need of more, he bucked his hips into the hard stomach of his partner.

Kakashi, feeling the blonds patience fleeting away and knowing that his own throbbing hard member was being crushed under the now tight pants, made a decision. He would take his time in the second round, but this one needed to be sped up .

Noticing the Kyuubi seal coming out, Kakashi trailed his tongue over it, feeling how the body under him writhed from the pleasure, and he slid the appendage inside the belly button and hearing another moan of pleasure.

He lowered his head, purposely missing the hot, throbbing erection standing with need for attention, and continued kissing the side of the hip, trailing kisses and leaving his marks all the way to the now parted thighs and inside the man's inner legs, feeling the smooth surface and the cramping muscles .

Naruto's hand had been removed from the man's hair and placed on his mouth to try to stifle the loud moans that he knew were coming out of him, sounding like needy whore and not caring. His pride was overridden by the orgasmic pleasure that was provided .

The silver haired man moved one hand to undo his constricting pants, grunting at the release felt, and looked up to his partner . If possible, the sight from the new place in between the blond legs made him dizzy all over again, and the younger man's manhood dripping with precum made it the more enticing.

Wanting to taste Naruto, Kakashi stopped his ministration of kisses and licked from base to tip of the hard cock presented to him. Hearing the loud cry and savoring the salty taste of the cum made his own erection throb.

Grabbing the cock with one hand to stop the twitching and swirling his tongue to remove more cum from the mushroom head earned him another cry, this one muffled from the traitorous tan hand placed on the blond's mouth. He wouldn't have that. He was working hard and those moans were his and he wanted more .

Lifting his head and waiting for Naruto to open his eyes to look at him with a confused look, Kakashi chuckled.

"Now, now, Naruto. If you want more, remove that hand of yours and let me hear more sounds," Kakashi stated while licking another trail on the man's cock.

Naruto, at seeing the pink tongue touch his manhood and the pleasure that erupted in him and unable to contain himself, he did as told and removed the hand. Allowing another moan, this one louder than before, to erupt from his panting lips.

Not knowing what to say but wanting more of the pleasure, his mind and his mouth separated, and unable to help himself, he panted his request.

"Please, Kashi."

"What is it, Naru? Tell me what you want," Kakashi replied, feeling a little sadistic and knowing that this was hard on the blond but knowing that the need was more.

"Plea.. Please don't … stop ," and with those magic words, Kakashi's mouth parted and swallowed Naruto's cock half way, giving a hard suck and he listened to the now clear cry of pleasure from Naruto's uncovered mouth.

Feeling the hips buck, he grabbed the blond's waist and grounded it to the bed while swirling his tongue and gently sucking.

Starting to bob his head and taking a little more of the man's member, noticing how tan hands fisted the silk sheets and knowing that his release was soon to come, Kakashi stopped his ministrations and stood on the side of the bed.

Earning a whimper of disapproval, he looked over the blond's face to see blue eyes showing confusion.

"Be patient, my kitsune, and I'll give you what you want soon." Kakashi slowly started to strip his own clothes off.

Any protest of Naruto was gone by the skin that was starting to be presented for him, pale, broad shoulders with scars that adorned the muscled chest and abs making the man in front of him all the more enticing. Removing his pants and boxers, showing his own proud erection, Kakashi glanced at the now red-faced Naruto that had his eyes glued to his erection, and a pink tongue darted past swollen lips to lick them, making Kakashi grunt at the thought of that tongue being used for other purposes.

Before Kakashi could go back to the bed, he noticed how Naruto got on all fours and started to crawl to his side with a predatory grin on his face and the blue sky eyes never leaving from his now twitching erection.

Faster than Kakashi thought possible, Naruto's hand extended to grab his member and gave a soft squeeze, earning a grunt. The blond's ears picked up on the sound and wanting to hear more moved his head closer to the large throbbing member and licked the tip. Kakashi's legs wobbled but he locked his knees, not wanting to fall but the feeling of that appendage gracing his member's head sent a shiver of pleasure all over his body.

Naruto, noticing the shiver, opened his mouth and took the head in, sucking and swirling his tongue to remove all the juice that was shown to him. Wanting more of the addicting feeling of control, Naruto opened his mouth further and swallowed more of the cock, trying not to gag and placing one hand on the hip in front of him and the other hand on the bed.

Slowly, he bobbed his head a little further and then retreated, closing his mouth and sucking, earning another grunt of pleasure. Sliding his tongue from the base of the cock to the tip, he inserted it in the small orifice.

Kakashi knew he was not going to last long if the assault continued, and wanting to come for the first time inside the tight hole, he grabbed the blond's spikes and forced the head to leave his member with a loud pop sound, and blue eyes looked up into mismatched eyes full of lust.

"Naru, if you continue, I'm going to come and I want to do that in that tight ass of yours," Kakashi panted while placing a hand on the man's chest and gently pushing him to lie on the bed once again.

Naruto, at the new found information and anticipation, shivered, and knowing what was to come, unconsciously parted his legs to allow the standing man to fit between them. Kakashi, seeing the parting legs, took it as an invitation and took his rightful place in between, lowering his head to ravish those tempting lips once again, able to taste himself and knowing where this mouth was made his cock twitch more.

Wanting to speed this up , the silver haired man pulled a bottle of lube from under the pillow, understanding that his lover prepared everything for tonight. Opening the cap and pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he continued the assault on Naruto's mouth.

A shiver ran through his body at feeling a cold, wet finger gently rubbing over his puckered hole and his cheeks burned more if possible. A hand was placed around his member and stroked slowly. The kiss broke for air and to allow a moan to escape Naruto's lips. Before he could say anything, his neck was assaulted once again while that torturous hand pumped his aching member .

Due to the dual pleasure, he was unable to feel the intrusion probing and sliding in and out of his hole.

Kakashi, feeling the warmth that encased his finger, grunted at the knowledge that his own member would be placed in that tight ass. Speeding up the process, he slid in another finger, this time hearing a small grunt and knowing that this finger was felt by the smaller man.

Continuing to prepare Naruto for a bigger thing to penetrate him, Kakashi started to scissor his fingers and stretch the virgin ass. After a couple of seconds, he inserted the final finger, feeling how Naruto's body froze on the pain. He quickly removed his mouth from the tan neck and devoured the plump lips while continuing to pump the blond's member and pushing his finger deep inside the hole. At the feeling of a different texture inside, he pressed his fingers to the spot and his kiss was stopped as a loud cry of pleasure was heard.

_Found it_, Kakashi's mind danced.

Naruto, wanting to get more, unconsciously pushed on the fingers inside of him and the feel of them hitting the same spot had him moaning loudly. Kakashi allowed Naruto to fuck his fingers, knowing that the blond would be incoherent in a couple of seconds. The feeling of being pumped while he was pushing on those fingers almost made him come, but again, like before, both hands were removed, and a whimper escaped his lips.

Kakashi, seeing the face of disappointment, worked quickly, coating his member and shivering at the cold feeling of the lube . Grabbing the tan legs and placing them over his shoulders, he looked up at Naruto and grabbed his member to guide it to the entrance.

The blond man, at feeling something poking his entrance and feeling how his legs were raised, looked up to see Kakashi's gaze on him, silently asking for permission. With a small nod of approval, the silver haired man slowly pressed the head of his member in the prepared entrance .

Small tears escaped widened blue eyes at the pain that assaulted his nerves at being stretched almost to the point of breaking. Kakashi, seeing the pain on the blond's face, pushed quickly all the way to the rim and stilled, kissing Naruto to distract him from the pain and licking the salty tears away from the man he loved.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto moved his hips experimentally and felt a sense of fullness that he could get used to. He looked up and gave a small nod of approval, Kakashi understanding and slowly removing his member all the way out, leaving just the tip inside. Remembering where that special spot was, he shot forward, hitting dead on. At the feeling of his prostate being hit, Naruto let a pleasured shout from his lips and closed his eyes, unable to contain the feeling and almost coming, the pain subsiding slowly.

The pace was set by Kakashi, but after a couple of minutes, Naruto's hips started to buck to meet the other man's.

The smell of musk and sex filled the air. Grunts and moans of pleasure were the sweet sounds. Enticing and making both males drunk on the ecstasy of their lovemaking.

"Har.. Kashi… fast..er …more .. please," Naruto gasped. Trying to talk was something very difficult right then, but he managed a few broken words.

At hearing the broken breath and the approval for more, Kakashi placed some chakra in his legs and pushed faster and harder, hitting the blonds prostate .

At the feeling of frantic pushes and the rhythm starting to break, both new that the end was near. Kakashi moved a hand to grab the left out member between their stomachs and starting to pump at the same pace as their thrusting.

"Ka..shi.. Almost …the …re…"

Seductively, Kakashi lowered his head, bending tan legs more and placing his lips near the blonds ear, and whispered, "Come for me, Naru."

As another hard thrust was given and his prostate was assaulted, Naruto yelled, "Kakashi!" The blond man released his orgasm in between them and in his lover's hand. Feeling the walls around his member constrict almost painfully, the silver haired man thrust a couple times more before his own orgasm was milked by the delicious ass, and he whispered, "Naruto" into the night.

Not wanting to crush the man under him, he moved to the side, still inside Naruto, and hugged the man's waist.

Basking in the afterglow, both men panted to get air to their lungs, slowly Kakashi's limp member was removed from inside of Naruto, earning a pleasured grunt from both men.

Minutes trickled by with conformable silence on both parts.

Kakashi's mind replayed everything that had just happened, and he wanted more than ever for Naruto to move in with him. Before the right moment could escape, Kakashi kissed the top of the blond's sweaty head and whispered,

"Naruto, I love you."

A small whisper, "Hmm… I love you, too, Kashi," was heard.

Feeling that his request will not be denied, he spoke again.

"Naru, move in with me." And he hugged the blond man possessively.

Naruto's heartbeat was racing. Kakashi wanted him to live with him and had said "I love you." He was on Cloud Nine and almost forgot to reply.

At not hearing a response, Kakashi's heart sank, thinking that Naruto might not want to, but the pain was soon forgotten as a bond head was pressed to his chest and a small, "Yes," was heard.

Content of the night's events, the silver haired man grabbed the sheets next to him and covered them both.

"Sleep, Naru. Rest."

A small bob of a head was all he got as response before small snores were heard in the room . The heat from the man next to him and the snores lulled the Hokage into a peaceful sleep.

____________________________________________________________

Naruto woke up to the smell of breakfast and shot up to sit on the bed only to feel the pain in his backside and slump back into bed.

_Damn! This hurts too much!_

_But it was worth it_, was realized as an afterthought in the blond's mind as images of last night's events swam thought his mind, making him blush .

Kakashi heard a grunt and peeked inside the bedroom, noticing how Naruto had sat up and then fell back in bed at the pain in his backside. A frown marred his face only to be replaced by a blush that covered his cheeks and was starting to go all the way to the tips of his ears. Knowing that the blond man was remembering last night's events, Kakashi walked forward and sat next to the blond to see the lust that was starting to form in the blue eyes.

"How're you feeling, Naru?"

"Okay," Naruto answered, not wanting to go into the subject of "what's for breakfast" and looking up to see the knowing eyes of the older man.

The blush deepened, if possible, and a chuckle escaped the Hokage's lips. At hearing the chuckle, Naruto's lips formed a pout, and Kakashi just bent to remove that pout form the still swollen lips with his own.

"Ma, ma, Naru. If you want more from last night before breakfast you just have to ask."

Feeling embarrassed, Naruto turned even redder and mumbled a small, "Pervert," that was still heard by the silver haired man.

Standing up and going to the kitchen, Kakashi shouted for Naruto to take a shower and to come eat breakfast. Noticing there was a note of awkwardness in the air from the night before.

After eating breakfast, changing the sheets on the bed, and eating some of the left over cake both men went to sleep a little more.

_____________________________________________________________

Naruto woke up to the feeling of emptiness and opened his eyes to notice that it was night time and he was alone on the big bed. Looking around, he noticed that all his stuff was already in the apartment. He stood and walked to the restroom, listening to the sound of water and feeling a sense of joy, knowing that his lover wanted him to live together with him right away .

He walked back to the bed and removed his clothes, lying in bed and covering his bottom half with the clean sheets but leaving them low to let the other man know that there was nothing underneath.

Kakashi had gone and gotten everything from the blond's place, not wanting to spend more time than necessary away from him. After finishing, he noticed that Naruto was still asleep. Feeling the sweat on his body, he took a shower. Opening the door to the restroom that was inside the room, the light of the open door showed a naked Naruto waiting expectantly in bed.

Kakashi's member twitched .

"Kashi , you went and moved my things from my house. I think you deserve a reward "

Naruto motioned with his finger for the silver haired man to join him in bed. Both knew that this was about to get better.

____________________________________________________________

A couple of days had passed, and Naruto and Sasuke were sparring on an empty training field.

After the customary banter and making the blond blush from the limp that he sported that morning, he decided to thank the raven for his help.

"Ne, teme, thanks for the other day." Naruto bowed his head.

Sasuke, knowing that he was truthful and that Naruto didn't do this often, accepted the appreciation.

"Hn. Dobe, that's what friends are for." A little tint of pink appeared in the raven's pale skin, but neither of them said anything, continuing to spar as the day went on.

Neither of the boys noticed the silver haired Hokage perched up in a familiar tree, looking over at his blond with love and at the raven Uchiha with appreciation.

Before he could doze off, he teleported himself to their apartment and went to the bedroom, thinking of what new things him and his lover could try out.

In the distance, a blond man sneezed.

**The end….**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**This, I was thinking to add and I couldn't decide. I was going for Humor let me know what you think ?**

In a lonely bar a raven woman and his now wasted blonde companion sat in the front stool.

"Why Tsunade-Hime did you choose that man , he never shows up. He doesn't even do paper work. I haven't seen him in a week a week for god sakes. What am I to do now?" Shizune whined to the ex Hokage wanting her suffering to end.

"Why did you accept the position in the first place? " a slurry and tipsy woman scolded the assistant next to her while downing her 20 cup of the hour.

"Tsunade-sama , don't you remember , it was your order from the begging " slowly the frustrated woman placed her head on the bar table wanting to just disappear.

_I guess I did forget, oh well he was the best choice then _the ex Hokage thought, not wanting her fun to end and his ex assistant to cut short the night.

"why didn't you chose Naruto-Kun again , at least him I can control into doing work?" the poor woman questioned while grabbing her own sake cup and drowning it.

"the gakI is still young, it will be after Kakashi that he will take possession of the office. " Tsunade reminded the woman.

Throwing her arms in the air like a little girl that was just chided for , yelled "But is not fair , Hatake Kakashi is a lazy ass good for noting man that never shows up on time or at all."

"Don't speak ill of your boss " A certain silver hair shinobi whispered in the woman ears.

"Well you can always go to Naruto and rat on him that will get him to work" the blonde woman stated mater of fact without noticing how pale the newcomer how gotten or the glint on the Hokage assistant.

Without wasting time Shizune started making the teleportation sign while Kakashi was begging her not to do it.

Before The man had a chance to teleport to his apartment , Naruto and Shizune were going into his bedroom.

The poor sobbing woman face was on the blond shinobi trying to console her and wondering who had gotten her adoptive sister in this mess.

Kakashi unable to stop the upcoming storm, hid all his favorite books and sat on the couch like a scolded puppy waiting for punishment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later a happy assistant , a scowling blond and a horrified silver hair man found each other in the living room.

"Shizune-nechan don't worry. I'll take care of everything, you go and rest ok. I'll see you first thing in the morning?" Naruto assured the woman.

With a happy nod the woman left thanking her drunken friend for the advice and remembering to go pay the tab.

"Kahsi, is what nechan said true?" the blond questioned with his fist on his hips.

"ma, ma Naruto. I just needed a rest from work, I'll promise I'll go back tomorrow. Ok?" Kakashi pleaded wondering and then not wanting for his thoughts to be real, if the blond would punish him that harshly, he shudder at the thought.

"well Kakashi, for every day you don't go to work on time , I wont have sex with you. " the blond announced with a stern voice letting the older man know that he was serious.

_Look at his face, it looks like I just killed his dog. Well I'll throw him a bone. _Naruto thought walking closer to the other shinobi.

"I'll give you tonight a full example of what you can get if you do your work hmm" and with that the blond stripped his clothes and walked into the bedroom swishing his hips making Kakashi rethinking that 'no work policy'.

But after tomorrow he had to torture Tsunade for giving that evil assistant this idea.

And grinning like a cat Kakashi followed his lover with some ideas in mind.

_Hmm chakra ropes, and cock ring. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Okaeri = welcome home , Tadaima = is announcing that they have come home.

I hope you like it and that the pairing was to your liking , its an acquired taste but once you get into it you wont regret it .

Please be kind and let me know if it was good , due that it's my first finished story and if approved more to come .

THANK YOU EVERYONE AND SUPPORT YAOI. WE FANGIRLS AND BOYS NEED TO STICK TOGETHER.


End file.
